Mourning Can Overcome You Sometimes
by ReyEleven011
Summary: After discovering Will's dead body, Mike says things to Eleven that he regrets. Eleven is hurt, but she helps him to learn that Will is alive because that's what friends do to help. Friends stick together, even if they get angry and hurt at one another. One Shot. Extended Scene.


_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _Yup, something new from me! It may be one of the last few things I'll be posting because finals are coming up and I HATE THEM AND SUPER STRESSED ABOUT THEM! But I just wanted to post this because I want to!_

 _Im going to extend the scene where Mike sees Will body, yells at Eleven, and then learns that he's really alive. I'm adding in extra scenes because I'm kind of curious of what happened in between the parts we saw. Some little extra Mileven because we all love that stuff! They are a perfect couple and I want them back together in Season two and go to the Snowball and have the sweetest reunion ever!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"That's not Will. It can't be."

Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and their new friend, Eleven had just followed the police and an ambulance to the quarry. The men in the water looked like they were pulling up a body. The kids were nervous when they saw the cars, but now they were even more nervous. They didn't want the body to be their missing friend. Especially after Eleven said he was alive.

Once they got a closer look at the body being pulled it, they realized it really was Will, judging by his clothes. The four kids were shocked at the sight and tears formed in their eyes. This was not happening.

"It's Will. It's really Will," Lucas said, his voice cracking.

Mike, in shock, stepped down from the ambulance and walked to the back of the group. Eleven, knowing that what she just seen wasn't real, walked over to him and tried to comfort him. She put a hand on his shoulder and started to speak. "Mike..." she said.

Not accepting the comfort, Mike slapped her hand away. "Mike? Mike what?! You were supposed to help us find him alive! You said he was alive! Why did you lie to us?! What's wrong with you?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled, furiously, sadly, and upsetness.

Eleven was now starting to cry. All this time, she thought that she was finally being accepted for once in her life. But now her friends were angry with her for saying Will was alive, when he actually was. She wasn't lying. She would never lie to her friends. They always tell the truth. "Mike..." she repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"Huh?" Mike said, before rushing off onto his bike.

"Mike, come on, don't do this man! Mike!" Lucas said, a few tears falling down his face.

"Mike. Where are you going? Mike!" Dustin said.

Mike hopped onto his bike and pedaled off. Lucas, Dustin, and Eleven watched him pedal away in despair. Eleven put her face in her hands and started crying. She felt really bad for her friends and didn't know what to say. Dustin put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Don't worry. Mike gets like that sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said to you," Dustin said, trying to comfort the girl.

Lucas shrugged and wiped away some tears. "Yeah, he definetly didn't. He'll let you back in. Come on Dustin. Let's get the weirdo home," he said.

Dustin nodded and the two hopped onto their bikes. Eleven boarded Dustin's bike and they pedaled home. The young girl was still crying because of what just occurred only a few minutes ago.

Once they got to Mike's house, Eleven got off the bike and wiped away some tears. Dustin and Lucas nodded at her as they started to go home. Eleven took a deep breath and walked over to the basement door and knocked. Mike, who was sitting on the couch in the basement, got up and opened the door. Once he saw Eleven, he sighed and let her in. Then he slammed the door shut and sat back down on the couch.

Eleven went over to the couch and sat down by Mike. She put her hand back on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Then he looked at her with a hurt expression. Eleven noticed that his eyes were red and there were tear streaks on his cheeks. She felt really bad and wished that she knew how to explain it.

"You're lucky that I let you in. Now can you give me some space?" Mike said. Eleven nodded and walked over to her blanket fort. She took off her jacket and shoes and laid them aside. Then she noticed the supercom near her fort. Then she suddenly got an idea of how she could prove to Mike that Will was still alive. She smiled to herself and picked it up. She started playing around with it and making some static noises.

Mike was looking at some drawings that Will left at his house. He couldn't believe that Will was dead. But he was. He saw the body in the quarry. What he couldn't believed most of all was the fact that Eleven lied to him. He told her that friends tell the truth and that they don't lie. He wasn't really angry, just hurt. He was actually starting to like her a lot. Now, he didn't know what to think.

The static noises that Eleven was making from the supercom were starting to get on Mike's nerves. He groaned and looked over at her. "Could you please stop that?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Eleven looked up at him, then continued to make the noise. Mike got even more annoyed with her. "Are you deaf?!" He yelled.

Then he started to say something to get it off his chest. "I thought we were friends, you know? And friends tell each other the truth! And they definetly don't lie to each other!" He yelled. Eleven looked up at him with her innocence, feeling a little more hurt. "You made me think Will was okay, that he was still out there, but he wasn't! Maybe you thought you were helping, but you weren't. You hurt me. Do you understand? What you did sucks!" He yelled. Eleven started to go back to the supercom before Mike finished. "Lucas was right about you. All along."

Eleven looked up at him again for a brief second. While he went back to look at the drawings, the girl then started to channel to Will with her powers. More static came out of the supercom as a voice was heard. Mike looked up slowly as he listened to who it was.

"So come on and let me know. Should I stay or should I go? Should I stay or should I go now? Should I stay or should I go now?" Will's voice sang on the other side. Blood streamed down Eleven's nose and Mike rushed over to her. He grabbed the supercom and started to speak into it, hoping that he could get Will to talk to him.

"Will, is that you? It's Mike! Do you copy? Over!" He said. No response was heard, but Mike still tried. "Will are you there? Will!" He said. But only static was heard. Mike lowered the supercom slowly and faced Eleven. "Was that? Was it?" He asked. Eleven nodded and smiled.

"Will."

Mike smiled back and put down the supercom on the floor. "Oh my god" he said, no other words coming out.

Then he remembered what he had said to Eleven. He really hurt her in his grief for Will, even though he wasn't dead. Mike felt really bad about what he said to her. Friends weren't supposed to say things like that. He took a deep breath and laid a hand on her shoulder, just as she did to him.

"El, I'm really sorry about what I said to you. I shouldn't have said that. I was just so upset about Will and... Listen, your my friend and I think you are a great person. You are helping us find Will. I deeply, truly sorry," Mike apologized.

Eleven smiled and him, looking like she forgave him. She leaned over and hugged him, happy that he still was her friend. Mike took this by surprise, but he hugged her back. The two just sat there, hugging one another tightly, happy that they were still friends and that Will was alive.

They were going to find Will. No matter what would happen, they were going to find the missing member of the gang.

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think guys?_

 _What do you think about the extended parts? I worked really hard on coming up with this and it took a while. So I hope it pleased you enough and that this was some good Mileven!_

 _Also, DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SKYPE FINN WOLFHARD?! Others have been able to do it and I want to too! I think we'd be good friends! This is not because I have a crush on him, WHICH I DONT BY THE WAY, but because I have a huge list of questions I want to ask him and I want to meet him! I want to talk to him! So, does anyone know how? If so, please tell me!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
